Shugo's Nightmare
by Miyako-san51
Summary: In this horror story, Amu is living her normal-ish life till suddenly everything turns upside down. The walking dead start attacking her school, but she manages to get out along with her friends. But it won't be for long till they depart. How long will Amu survive? Will a relationship grow between Amu and Ikuto? Will Ikuto be willing to give up everything to keep Amu alive?
1. Chapter 1

Why... How... did it come to this...? No matter how many times I try... I cant get those flesh-eating monsters. Every second I heard a scream. One second, there's one scream. The next, there's another. Why? I ran through the streets with Ikuto by my side. Everyone else is hiding somewhere. We're going to meet them there. Though, what sense does it make to start here? Let's start from the beginning.

Name: Amu Hinamori. Though you already knew that. Age: 16. Grade: 10. I go to the same school as before, only this time the high school. Everything was normal till today. I'll never forget the horror I felt.

"Amu! Wake up! You don't want to be late for school!" My mom shouted from the kitchen. I sat up and groaned. I rubbed the sleep out of my eyes as I slowly got up and changed into my uniform. The uniforms were practically the same. "Girls come on." Ran, Miki, Su, and Dia came out of their eggs and followed me out the door.

I entered the classroom with my usual 'Cool and Spicy' facade. I sat down at my desk, starring out the window. Our teacher, Miss Takashita, came in and started with a lesson. I eventually got bored and decided to look out the window. My eyes widen at what they saw walking outside. I turned away quickly for a moment, then slowly looked back. But it was gone. Did I imagine it? It hasn't even been 15 seconds yet it's gone? Maybe I did imagine it...

Then the principal's voice came on over the intercom, "STUDENTS THIS IS NOT A DRILL. PLEASE BELIEVE ME WHEN I SAY THIS. ZO-" His voice was cut off as I heard screeching so loud I thought I was about to go deaf. I heard something like growling... Chewing... Louder screeches. Then came more screeches, then what sounded like something banging into the wall. Then there was silence. What is happening...?

Our class was on the second floor... Yet I heard screaming and I knew it was coming from downstairs. Something is wrong. Something is coming. But what?

Miss Takashita just stood frozen until the noises seemed to get closer. That's when she ordered us to grab something to possibly protect ourselves.

I wanted something possibly pointy... So I grabbed the sharpest thing in the room, which was a broken broom that Takashita-sensei was planning to throw away but has forgotten to every time she tried to. I grabbed the broken piece, which on the end of it was very pointed.

But now I started panicking... Most of my friends were on this floor... But I'm nearest to whatever these things are so I should probably be able to save them all. Maybe.

Everyone was already piled up to the wall farthest away from the door, everyone holding something in their hands. Then there was complete silence. Is it over? Nope. I was wrong. It isn't over. The door fell door as the creatures came in... Creatures... Those... Aren't... They had blood and flesh covered all over their still fresh skin. They're clothes were all tattered. Their flesh though still fresh, seemed to be slowly decaying a little. Their faces were horrifying. Could this be what... zombies are really like?

They came walking in, tripping over one another. As they came closer we jabbed our objects into their heads, or at least nearest. Though some stayed there, frozen. Completely horrified. The walking dead continued to come. Then we heard loud horrible screams. I turned towards the direction it came from. There, a girl was being bit into the neck, her still screaming and kicking trying to get away. But it was too late. The zombie tore off some of it's flesh then left her going to it's next victim. The girl slumped to the ground, not moving at first. But then her body moved in all kinds of unnatural directions. Her body became stilled again. Then she rose off the ground, making the noises the other zombies were making. No... No... This can't be happening...

"STOP IT!" I jabbed the broom's tip into a zombie's head, then into another. A classmate of mine, Amaya, somehow made a weapon and was whacking all the other heads. Most of the other survivors were starring in horror as we beat up the living dead.

We killed the last one. I looked out the window. Every one of them seemed to be off the school now. But I could see the city from here. I saw fires, explosions, I even heard screaming from here. I saw cars one after another driving away from the city trying to get away. But they failed. The zombies were everywhere.

I ran out of the classroom and into the others. I went into the class next to mine and saw Ikuto standing there alone, bodies slumped all around him. I couldn't think of anything else as I ran up to him, wrapping my arms around him and sobbing into his shirt.

"Amu..." He said. "Thank goodness your okay..." He wrapped his arms around me, pulling me closer. We stood there for a moment then realized I needed to see if the others were okay.

I pulled away and ran out, going into the other classrooms. Everyone was okay. Rima, Nagihiko, Tadase, Kukai... They were all okay.

"What is going on?" Kukai asked. "I... I'm not really sure myself." I replied. "All I know is that there are zombies running loose and I have no idea how zombies came to exist." "I see." "Well, we can't just stand here. Let's go!" Ikuto said.

We ran out of the school, safely getting away. Thinking it would be safer, we character changed. I character changed with Ran. We made our way to the nearest pawn shop, grabbing all the supplies we could. Somehow we found backpacks and packed ammo, food, supplies, etc. We grabbed all the weapons we found useful. I grab a handgun, sniper, and bow and arrow. We ran out, going into the nearest building we could that didn't seem attacked just yet. Though it was abandoned. We went onto the roof, deciding to camp up here for the night at least. We made sure nothing would be able to come.

I pulled out my phone, and dialed my mom's number. After the 3rd ring she picked up. "Amu?" Her voice sounded scared and worried. "Amu are you alright? Oh thank God your alive. What has happened? I was cooking in the kitchen then suddenly got a call from Ami's school that zombies were running loose. I picked her up and we're hiding in an abandoned hotel. Everything seems fine in the hotel, but I guess everyone got so scared they left. I was able to get a gun and such. Ah, I'm talking too much. The main thing is your alright. Your alright... Right?" "Yes, I'm alright. Dont worry." I assured her. "I'm on the roof of an abandoned building. We should be safe up here. We made sure no one could get in here. I was able to get Ikuto, Rima, Nagihiko, Kukai, and Tadase. We got supplies and such, so this should keep us safe for a while."

"Ah I see. Good. Amu... I don't think we should be together. It's too much of a risk. Please. Stay with them. Survive. I love you Amu. Stay safe." "Wait Mom-!" She hung up before I got to say anything else.

Ikuto made a fire, which everyone was gathered around. Though I stayed decided not to join. I pulled out a sleeping bag, that I somewhat took. I rolled it out and laid out it, making myself comfortable. The others started talking but I didnt bother to listen.

I began slowly to drift to sleep, my eyes slowly closing. The warmth of the fire, the peace and quiet that we had right now, and the beautiful sky mad it hard to not fall asleep. Though I finally gave in and drifted off to sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

**Ah. Hello. ^w^ I'm Miyako-san. This is my first fanfiction, and I hope all you readers will like it. I can't wait to get my first review. I really hope this is good, so anyone who reads this, thank you for taking the time to read this because I know it's not the best. I try my best to make it as good as possible. Again, thank you for reading this. NOW ON WITH THE STORY. **

**Ikuto: Miyako does not own Shugo Chara or any of the characters expect her own. **

* * *

"Amu." A voice said. "Amu wake up. Wake up Amu it's morning." Who ever it was kept shaking me, and I didn't like it. "Nngh.. Go away..." I replied. "Just five more minutes..." "Amu the zombies are coming." That woke me right up. "Ah, just kidding." The person who was shaking me was Ikuto. "You really are a heavy sleeper." I could feel some of my blood creep towards my face, "S-shut up!"

"Ah... Amu-chan is awake... Good morning..." Nagihiko said as he woke up. "Good morning Nagi." I replied. "Ah... Amu-chan... Can we talk for a second?" He asked. I found a hint of sadness in his words. "Good. Amu-chan... You see... Rima, Tadase, Kukai, and I are worried about our families and such so we're going to leave. Somehow your gonna have to manage on your own... But..."

"But?"

"But... Ikuto said he would stay with you if you wanted him to..."

"Ah... When do you have to leave?" I asked.

"Like... Now..." Nagi said, looking down. "I'm sorry Amu-chan."

"Eh? Oh no, no. Its fine, totally fine. I understand." I replied.

He looked up at me and smiled. "Great..."

Nagihiko woke everyone up so that they could start packing up.

"Goodbye Amu-chan. We hope to see you soon somewhere." Nagihiko said to me. I nodded in reply. "Yeah... We will see each other again. Bye. Have a safe trip." And so they took off.

"Amu. You still haven't answered the question... Do you want me to stay with you or not?" Ikuto said to me. Ikuto was the only person who was willing to stay with me... But why...? Doesn't he want to go with his family as well? Oh wait... He doesn't exactly have one... Utau is probably his only family... But she's on a world tour... So there's no way Ikuto could go to her... But still. Why is Ikuto insisting on staying with me? Does he think I'm too weak and fragile to handle myself? But... I didn't want to be alone... I'm too greedy and stubborn to let him go...

I ran up to him, wrapping my arms around him. I started sobbing like I did yesterday, only worse. "Please... Please don't leave me Ikuto. I don't wanna be alone. Everyone else left me but you... I don't know why but please... stay with me... I was so scared yesterday... Knowing that I might lose everyone I cared about. But now I'm alone which makes it even scarier. And I don't want to alone..." I hugged him tighter, pulling him even closer.

Ikuto seem to be frozen for a moment, but he slowly wrapped his arms around me. He leaned down and kissed my cheek softly. "Don't worry. I won't leave you."

I looked up at him. "Promise?"

Ikuto nodded. "I promise."

* * *

**Ah. Sorry for this short, lame-ish chapter... BUT YOU GOT SOME AMUTO! That's nice... Right...? **

**Ikuto: I think this chapter was quite nice... Me and Amu are all alone now... You know what that means... **

**Amu: SHUT UP YOU PERVERT! **

**Miyako: IKUTO SAY THE LINE! **

**Ikuto: No.**

**Miyako: Fine then I'll make this Tadamu. ewe**

**Ikuto: PLEASE REVIEW! **


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello, Miyako-san here! I hope anyone who read the last chapter liked it! NOW ON WITH THE STORY! **

**Amu: Miyako does not own Shugo Chara or any of the characters expect her own. **

* * *

I carried a gun in my hand, ready to shoot anything that decided to attack. The path was clear so far. We were planning to try and find a _real _ place to stay.

After constant walking we finally came to a place that didn't look too bad. We went inside to look around. It looked better on the inside than the outside. It seemed okay, didn't seem like anything came in here. Though what disturbed me the most was that there was only one bedroom...

We unpacked a bit, but kept most of our stuff inside ours packs, just in case.

"Do you think we'll be safe here?" I asked Ikuto. He nodded. "It seems safe enough. Plus there's a balcony upstairs outside _our _room. So if anything attacks, we can probably shoot them down from there." I nodded.

I've noticed Ikuto has become more serious ever since this whole thing happened. He rarely smirked, and he actually _smiled. _He didn't make any perverted comments and he only seemed concerned of protecting me. But why? I thought he didn't even care about me. I thought he only liked teasing me for his own amusement. But now he seems so different.

"Amu, I'm gonna go try to get us some more food. Stay here, okay? Don't go anywhere and don't talk to anyone. Got it?" Ikuto said, looking me straight in the eyes. I nodded in reply.

Ikuto left and I sat down thinking on what I should do to kill some time. I was very tired from all the walking so I decided to sleep. I went upstairs into the bedroom. I lay down and sleep takes over me.

I heard... Groaning... Growling... I sat up, rubbing the sleep out of my eyes. How long have I been asleep? Is Ikuto back? I checked the time. 5:39. Ikuto left at 5... What's taking him so long? Is he okay?

The groaning suddenly got louder. I heard footsteps. They seemed to be coming here. But I didnt hear one pair of footsteps... Sounded like about a dozen...

Oh no... They can't be here... They can't be...

I quickly got my backpack, fiddling around trying to find a gun. Then the door burst open. _More _than a dozen came in, trying to get me. I started panicking. I haven't found my gun yet.

No... I can't become one of them... I just can't...

So I did what I could. I swung the backpack at their heads, knocking them down. I stomp on every head that I knocked down as head as I could. But I knew I couldn't handle them all off. I knew I was going to die. I got tired of swinging my backpack around so I gave up. I sat down of my bed, waiting for them to come. Waiting for them to bite me, tear my flesh, and turn me into one of them. One finally grabbed me by the shoulders and lowered it's head, opening it's mouth to bite me.

Just when it was about to bite me, it sudden slumped down into my lap. It's hands loosened and fell down to it's side. It slid down from my lap to on the ground. I starred at it for a moment, then looked up seeing the others were dead as well. By the door I saw Ikuto. He had two guns, one in each hand. I started to cry without noticing it. I looked up at Ikuto, guilt forming in my eyes. He looked mad. Very mad.

"YOU IDIOT, WERE YOU TRYING TO GET YOURSELF KILLED!? YOU COULD OF BECOME ONE OF THOSE FLESH EATING MONSTERS IF I DIDN'T COME AT THE RIGHT TIME." He yelled at me. "I-I..." I stuttered. He sighed, his expressions softening, "I'm sorry. Though you are okay, right?" I nodded. "Good. That's what matters right now." Why does he care so much...?

"Ah... Come on. I bet your hungry. I was able to get some food." He said to me, leading me downstairs.

At 10, we decided to sleep. Since Ikuto thought I would like it if we didn't sleep in the same room, he said he would sleep on the couch downstairs.

I lay in bed, starring up at the ceiling. All I can think about is how long I'll live. How it will be when I die. Will I die, becoming one of them? Will someone else kill me? Or when this is all over, will I have a nice death, dying of natural causes? It terrifies me to think of this. It terrifies me to be alone in this room.

I walk downstairs, softly shaking Ikuto. He groans and looks at me, "Amu?"

I started blushing as I asked my question,"I-Ikuto... Can you s-sleep with me tonight?"

He starred at me at first, but then he planted that smirk on his face,"Hm... I guess I could..."

My face became even more red. "S-shut up. Just come on."

We now lay in bed together, my head in his chest, and his arm wrapped protectively around me.

"Ikuto." I said. "Are you not scared at all, knowing we might die?"

"..." He was silent at first. "I'm not scared of dying. But I am scared of losing you. Losing you to those monsters."

"..." Why did he care? "You're afraid of losing me...? Why...?"

He chuckled softly. "You'll find out someday Amu. Someday you will. But for now, just rest."

I obeyed. I closed my eyes and waited for sleep to take me over. And so it did.

I woke up to hear banging and screaming. I shot up, Ikuto waking up as well. I ran to the balcony, looking out to see a girl banging on our door. There was another girl who seemed younger than the one banging on the door. She was crying at the girls side, holding on to her tight. I saw zombies at least 3 meters away from them.

"Ikuto grab the sniper and shoot those zombies." I ordered. "I'll get the girls. Hurry."

He nodded. He grabbed the sniper and positioned himself on the balcony, looking through the scope to aim. He shoot one, then another, and so on.

I ran downstairs and unlocked the door. I pulled the girls in and locked the door again. The girls fell on the ground from when I pulled them in.

"Ah, I'm sorry." I said to them. They looked completely terrified. The older girl had short brown hair that swept past her shoulders. She didn't seem any older than 12. The younger one has black hair that was longer than the other. It went to at least mid-back. She looked no older than 8.

The older one spoke, her voice stuttering,"W-who are y-you?"

"Ah, I'm Amu Hinamori. And you are?"

"I'm... I'm Usagi... Usagi Yoshida... This is Mei... Mei Yoshida...I'm 12 years old... She's 7 years old..."

"Ah."

Ikuto came walking down the stairs. "Did you get the girls?" He asked. He looked over at them. "Ah, what pretty girls." He smiled gently at them. "What are your names?"

"I'm Usagi Yoshida..." Usagi said nervously. She pointed at Mei. "That's my younger sister, Mei."

Mei starred at Ikuto then hugged his leg since she was too short to hug him anywhere else, "Onii-chan!"

Ikuto chuckled.

Usagi began to stutter again, "A-ah! I'm sorry about my sister! Mei! Come here!"

Ikuto chuckled again, "No it's alright. Anyways I'm Ikuto Tsukiyomi. Nice to meet you both. You two must hungry. Come on, I'll give you something to eat."

They both nodded and followed Ikuto to the kitchen.

Though now I'm wondering... How did two kids survive on their own?

* * *

**DUN DUN DUN! Kay I hope you liked this chapter! **

**Mei: Onii-chan is nice! I love Onii-chan! **

**Ikuto: And Amu thought it was impossible for a girl to love me...**

**Usagi: Please Review! ^w^ **


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 5 nee~! I hope you like it~ Warning: This chapter will have more language than the others. Now on with the story!**

**Kagemaru: Miyako does not own Shugo Chara or any of it's characters expect her own.**

* * *

Sayomi and Kagemaru agreed to come with us to try to at least get a zombie to experiment on. We really wanted to end this all as soon as we could.

"Shh! Come on!" Sayomi crouched down, hiding behind a barrel. She pulled out her gun, getting ready to shoot, just in case. "Ikuto, you remember the plan, right?"

Ikuto nodded, pulling out a bow and arrow. We thought we should kill it with something silent so we wouldn't attract any other zombies.

He grabbed a rock and slowly stood up. He threw the rock and waiting for something to come. Slowly a zombie came walking out of the woods. He positioned himself, aiming at the zombie. He let get of the arrow. The arrow went flying through the air, slightly missing the zombies head.

Mei, who was closest to the barrel, flinched when the arrow was sent. Somehow she lost balanced and tipped the barrel. The barrel went rolling down the hill we were on, sending noises through the air as it hit the rocks it was rolling on. Dozens and dozens of zombies came out of the woods, sniffing the air. All of the heads turned towards us, their mouths now watery. They started towards us.

We stood up, turning the other direction. We kept running till we reached the gate. Sayomi fiddled around, trying to find the access card to the wall. I turned around, seeing that all the zombies were only 4 meters away from us. How did they get here so fast?

Ikuto, Kagemaru and I got out our guns, shooting all the heads we could. Usagi and Mei pounded on the wall, screaming to let them in.

Kagemaru got some more ammo out to reload, but since he was trying to too quickly, the ammo slipped from his hand. Though Ikuto and I didn't notice because we were busy handling off our own groups of zombies.

Kagemaru tried to get out his other gun, but he was too late.

The zombie nearest of him grabbed him and bit him in the neck. Kagemaru let out a horrifying screech. Sayomi turned in Kagemaru's direction, realizing what just happened. Tears filled in her eyes as she screamed, "NO! YOU BITCH! YOUR GONNA PAY, YOU FUCKING ASSHOLE!" She flipped out the katana she was carrying slicing every single zombie that got in her way. She ran to Kagemaru's side, protecting him from any other zombies. Once she finished off the group, she ran to the others, continuing to slice.

Sayomi had apparently left her backpack with Mei and Usagi, who were desperately looking for the card in her pack.

Once we finished off all the zombies, Sayomi ran to Kagemaru's side, who was breathing heavy. He must be really tough to not have turned into one yet.

"Kagemaru..." Sayomi said, tears constantly falling down from her eyes. "Kagemaru, stay with us... please... you are not gonna turn into one of them, trust me..."

Kagemaru slightly smiled at Sayomi, cupping her face. "Sayomi... we both know I'm not gonna live through this... So I only have one request... Please... Live... Kill all these monsters... along with me. I will become one of them so I need you to." He starred at her with sad eyes. "I love you Sayomi..." He locked lips with her, a tear falling down his cheek. He pulled away and closed his eyes.

I grabbed onto Sayomi's arm, gently tugging on it. "Come on, we have to move." I say to her. "NO!" She shouted. "I'M NOT LEAVING HIM!"

"Sayomi," I say gently. "We have to." I used more force and pulled her off. "NO LET GO YOU BITCH! THIS IS YOUR FAULT THIS HAPPENED ANYWAYS! IF YOU HADN'T SAID THAT WE SHOULD GET A ZOMBIE, WE WOULDN'T BE HERE, AND THIS WOULD'VE NEVER HAPPENED!" She shouted at me. "AND YOU!" She turned towards Mei. She stormed her way, picking her up by the collar. "YOU LITTLE ASSHOLE. IF YOU HADN'T TIPPED THAT DAMNED BARREL, WE COULD HAVE GOTTEN AWAY WITH THIS! BUT NO YOU HAVE TO BE A LITTLE BITCH ASS SCAREDY-CAT AND TIP THAT BARREL!" She threw Mei to the ground.

"WHAT THE HELL!?" Usagi yelled at her. "IT WASN'T HER FAULT. WHY DO YOU HAVE TO BEAT HER UP FOR ONE MISTAKE?"

"A MISTAKE?! YOU CALL THAT A MISTAKE!?" Sayomi yelled back. "HA! WHATEVER! YOUR BOTH GONNA PAY!" She pulled out her gun, putting it to Usagi's forehead.

"So, shoot me. But you can't shoot Mei. Got it?" Usagi said calmly to her.

"HA! Alright, deal!" Sayomi was about to pull to trigger when...

I shot her...

Her gun fell out of her hand. She coughed up blood and held her side, the spot where I shot her. Her body fell and more blood came out. Her body became paler by the second. She coughed several times and kept trying to keep her blood in. But then finally she stopped. Her arms fell to her side and laid still. Completely still.

I turned to Kagemaru, who was only half turned now. He had tears running down his cheeks. He had watched the whole thing. He smiled gently at me. "May... you please... do that to me too now?"

I slowly nodded. I walked over to him and pulled out my crowbar. "..." I stared at him for a moment. A weak, gentle smile spread on my face, telling him he was going to be in a better place now. "... Rest in peace... Kagemaru."

* * *

We couldn't go back now knowing what we had done. We had driven two poor innocent people to their deaths.

We ran and kept running. We didn't stop for a single second.

* * *

We now had zombies chasing us. We ran into the nearest place we could. I got out my crowbar, quickly prying off the lid of the sewage drain. We jumped in, pulling the lid back in place.

The green water cast a light on the walls, lighting up the sewer.

We walked around, not really knowing what to do.

But in the end we decided just to stay here for a little while until we feels like it's good enough to get out.

But that's when we found out... There's some in here too...

"Shit, they're in here to!?" I said.

"Usagi, Mei, get out of here _now_." I instructed. I pulled off the lid, while Ikuto lifted Usagi and Mei up. "Hide somewhere safe! We'll meet you there somehow." Usagi and Mei ran off. I pulled the lid back into place, pulling out a gun.

"Fuck, there's too many!" Ikuto complained.

"Shut up. We'll figured out something."

We started shooting.

As I was shooting, I tried to get a grenade. Though I ended up grabbing a smoke bomb. It slipped from my fingers and went off. Smoke filled the air almost instantly.

"Oi, Amu! What the hell!? Why would you set off a smoke bomb!?" Ikuto shouted.

"I'm sorry! I was trying to get a grenade!"

I couldn't really see anything because of the smoke. I would eventually see a few figures but otherwise I couldn't see.

The smoke finally cleared and I could shoot zombies down much better.

I ran out of ammo, so I pulled out my crowbar and hooked it around their necks, throwing them to the ground and stomping on each one their nasty ugly faces. When this kind of crap happens, you become way more serious about surviving.

Though I wasn't fast enough. One grabbed me by the shoulders, almost too quick.

It opened it mouth and lowered it's head. How can it be so quick?

I could feel it's breath now on my neck. Just right before it was about to plant this teeth right into me, Ikuto pushed me out of the way, taking the blow himself.

He was bitten. But though we was bitten, he kept fighting... Why did he do that?

I could only watch as he shoot almost everyone of those zombies. While I just sat where he pushed me. Watching. Why couldn't I do anything? Why...?

I didn't even notice I had started crying.

I looked down at my hands to find them covered with tears. Huge salty tears.

Why wouldn't my body move? Why am I just sitting here? Ikuto just got bitten and yet here I crying like it's gonna effect the way things are right now.

Ikuto's knees buckled as he shot the last zombie. I crawled over to him, examining the bite. I drag him to the side a little, putting his head in my lap. He stares at me, painfully smiling. He lifts his head up a little and lightly kisses the tears that stream down my face.

"Don't cry Amu..." He says to me gently. "It pains me even more to see you like this..."

More tears came streaming down my face.

"Ikuto..." I sobbed.

* * *

_To be continued. _

* * *

**I decided to kill you a little... **


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5 nee~! I hope you like it~ Warning: This chapter will have more language than the others. Now on with the story!**

**Kagemaru: Miyako does not own Shugo Chara or any of it's characters expect her own.**

* * *

Sayomi and Kagemaru agreed to come with us to try to at least get a zombie to experiment on. We really wanted to end this all as soon as we could.

"Shh! Come on!" Sayomi crouched down, hiding behind a barrel. She pulled out her gun, getting ready to shoot, just in case. "Ikuto, you remember the plan, right?"

Ikuto nodded, pulling out a bow and arrow. We thought we should kill it with something silent so we wouldn't attract any other zombies.

He grabbed a rock and slowly stood up. He threw the rock and waiting for something to come. Slowly a zombie came walking out of the woods. He positioned himself, aiming at the zombie. He let get of the arrow. The arrow went flying through the air, slightly missing the zombies head.

Mei, who was closest to the barrel, flinched when the arrow was sent. Somehow she lost balanced and tipped the barrel. The barrel went rolling down the hill we were on, sending noises through the air as it hit the rocks it was rolling on. Dozens and dozens of zombies came out of the woods, sniffing the air. All of the heads turned towards us, their mouths now watery. They started towards us.

We stood up, turning the other direction. We kept running till we reached the gate. Sayomi fiddled around, trying to find the access card to the wall. I turned around, seeing that all the zombies were only 4 meters away from us. How did they get here so fast?

Ikuto, Kagemaru and I got out our guns, shooting all the heads we could. Usagi and Mei pounded on the wall, screaming to let them in.

Kagemaru got some more ammo out to reload, but since he was trying to too quickly, the ammo slipped from his hand. Though Ikuto and I didn't notice because we were busy handling off our own groups of zombies.

Kagemaru tried to get out his other gun, but he was too late.

The zombie nearest of him grabbed him and bit him in the neck. Kagemaru let out a horrifying screech. Sayomi turned in Kagemaru's direction, realizing what just happened. Tears filled in her eyes as she screamed, "NO! YOU BITCH! YOUR GONNA PAY, YOU FUCKING ASSHOLE!" She flipped out the katana she was carrying slicing every single zombie that got in her way. She ran to Kagemaru's side, protecting him from any other zombies. Once she finished off the group, she ran to the others, continuing to slice.

Sayomi had apparently left her backpack with Mei and Usagi, who were desperately looking for the card in her pack.

Once we finished off all the zombies, Sayomi ran to Kagemaru's side, who was breathing heavy. He must be really tough to not have turned into one yet.

"Kagemaru..." Sayomi said, tears constantly falling down from her eyes. "Kagemaru, stay with us... please... you are not gonna turn into one of them, trust me..."

Kagemaru slightly smiled at Sayomi, cupping her face. "Sayomi... we both know I'm not gonna live through this... So I only have one request... Please... Live... Kill all these monsters... along with me. I will become one of them so I need you to." He starred at her with sad eyes. "I love you Sayomi..." He locked lips with her, a tear falling down his cheek. He pulled away and closed his eyes.

I grabbed onto Sayomi's arm, gently tugging on it. "Come on, we have to move." I say to her. "NO!" She shouted. "I'M NOT LEAVING HIM!"

"Sayomi," I say gently. "We have to." I used more force and pulled her off. "NO LET GO YOU BITCH! THIS IS YOUR FAULT THIS HAPPENED ANYWAYS! IF YOU HADN'T SAID THAT WE SHOULD GET A ZOMBIE, WE WOULDN'T BE HERE, AND THIS WOULD'VE NEVER HAPPENED!" She shouted at me. "AND YOU!" She turned towards Mei. She stormed her way, picking her up by the collar. "YOU LITTLE ASSHOLE. IF YOU HADN'T TIPPED THAT DAMNED BARREL, WE COULD HAVE GOTTEN AWAY WITH THIS! BUT NO YOU HAVE TO BE A LITTLE BITCH ASS SCAREDY-CAT AND TIP THAT BARREL!" She threw Mei to the ground.

"WHAT THE HELL!?" Usagi yelled at her. "IT WASN'T HER FAULT. WHY DO YOU HAVE TO BEAT HER UP FOR ONE MISTAKE?"

"A MISTAKE?! YOU CALL THAT A MISTAKE!?" Sayomi yelled back. "HA! WHATEVER! YOUR BOTH GONNA PAY!" She pulled out her gun, putting it to Usagi's forehead.

"So, shoot me. But you can't shoot Mei. Got it?" Usagi said calmly to her.

"HA! Alright, deal!" Sayomi was about to pull to trigger when...

I shot her...

Her gun fell out of her hand. She coughed up blood and held her side, the spot where I shot her. Her body fell and more blood came out. Her body became paler by the second. She coughed several times and kept trying to keep her blood in. But then finally she stopped. Her arms fell to her side and laid still. Completely still.

I turned to Kagemaru, who was only half turned now. He had tears running down his cheeks. He had watched the whole thing. He smiled gently at me. "May... you please... do that to me too now?"

I slowly nodded. I walked over to him and pulled out my crowbar. "..." I stared at him for a moment. A weak, gentle smile spread on my face, telling him he was going to be in a better place now. "... Rest in peace... Kagemaru."

* * *

We couldn't go back now knowing what we had done. We had driven two poor innocent people to their deaths.

We ran and kept running. We didn't stop for a single second.

* * *

We now had zombies chasing us. We ran into the nearest place we could. I got out my crowbar, quickly prying off the lid of the sewage drain. We jumped in, pulling the lid back in place.

The green water cast a light on the walls, lighting up the sewer.

We walked around, not really knowing what to do.

But in the end we decided just to stay here for a little while until we feels like it's good enough to get out.

But that's when we found out... There's some in here too...

"Shit, they're in here to!?" I said.

"Usagi, Mei, get out of here _now_." I instructed. I pulled off the lid, while Ikuto lifted Usagi and Mei up. "Hide somewhere safe! We'll meet you there somehow." Usagi and Mei ran off. I pulled the lid back into place, pulling out a gun.

"Fuck, there's too many!" Ikuto complained.

"Shut up. We'll figured out something."

We started shooting.

As I was shooting, I tried to get a grenade. Though I ended up grabbing a smoke bomb. It slipped from my fingers and went off. Smoke filled the air almost instantly.

"Oi, Amu! What the hell!? Why would you set off a smoke bomb!?" Ikuto shouted.

"I'm sorry! I was trying to get a grenade!"

I couldn't really see anything because of the smoke. I would eventually see a few figures but otherwise I couldn't see.

The smoke finally cleared and I could shoot zombies down much better.

I ran out of ammo, so I pulled out my crowbar and hooked it around their necks, throwing them to the ground and stomping on each one their nasty ugly faces. When this kind of crap happens, you become way more serious about surviving.

Though I wasn't fast enough. One grabbed me by the shoulders, almost too quick.

It opened it mouth and lowered it's head. How can it be so quick?

I could feel it's breath now on my neck. Just right before it was about to plant this teeth right into me, Ikuto pushed me out of the way, taking the blow himself.

He was bitten. But though we was bitten, he kept fighting... Why did he do that?

I could only watch as he shoot almost everyone of those zombies. While I just sat where he pushed me. Watching. Why couldn't I do anything? Why...?

I didn't even notice I had started crying.

I looked down at my hands to find them covered with tears. Huge salty tears.

Why wouldn't my body move? Why am I just sitting here? Ikuto just got bitten and yet here I crying like it's gonna effect the way things are right now.

Ikuto's knees buckled as here shot the last zombie. I crawled over to him, examining the bite. I drag him to the side a little, putting his head in my lap. He stares at me, painfully smiling. He lifts his head up a little and lightly kisses the tears that stream down my face.

"Don't cry Amu..." He says to me gently. "It pains me even more to see you like this..."

More tears came streaming down my face.

"Ikuto..." I sobbed.

* * *

_To be continued. _

* * *

**I decided to kill you a little... **


	6. Chapter 6

**Ahahaha~ I hope you liked my little cliffhanger... =w=... Well then. I don't wan to keep you waiting so, enjoy~!**

**I do not own Shugo Chara or any of it's characters expect my own.**

* * *

"You're such an idiot... Why would you honestly do that...?"

"Because..." Ikuto hesitated. "Because I love you... I don't want to see the one who's most precious to me turn into one of those things. I won't ever let you turn into one of them. Even if it means I have to turn into a zombie myself."

"IDIOT!" The sound of skin hitting skin filled the air. There was now a big red mark on his cheek. "ISN'T IT OBVIOUS ENOUGH THAT I LOVE YOU AS WELL!? DO YOU THINK I WANT TO SEE YOU TURN INTO ONE OF THOSE MONSTERS!?"

Ikuto starred at me deadpanned. He slowly moved so that he was now leaning against the wall. He grabbed my arm and pulled me into his lap. He hugged me, not letting go for a second. I could feel small wet drops falling on the top of my head.

"I'd never be able to forgive myself if you had gotten bitten." He said.

He lowered his head, pressing his lips against mine. He was being gentle with this. This wasn't a rough, needy kiss. This one came from pure love.

I wrapped my arms around his neck, pulling him closer. He deepened the kiss a little, as so did I.

Tears started flowing out of me again.

Ikuto, who noticed this, said during the kiss, "I love you, Amu."

* * *

"USAGI! MEI!" I screamed out their names as loud as I could. I didn't care if _they_ started coming. I just needed them now. And I mean _now. _

"USAGI! YOU CAN COME OUT NOW! YOU DON'T NEED TO HIDE ANYMORE SO PLEASE... Please come out..."

Usagi was good at healing and such. That's why I wanted her to come. To see if she could do anything. Because no way am I letting Ikuto turn into one of _them._ And I'm pretty sure Ikuto doesn't want to turn into one of them either.

"USAGIIII!"

* * *

**Ikuto's POV**

I could hear Amu outside, screaming Usagi's name so loud it almost made my ears hurt.

"Ah..." I slowly lifted my hand to my neck, lighting touching the bite. I winced as pain jolted throughout my body. I threw down my hand.

I looked down at my hand. Why wasn't I turning yet? And I also kept fighting even though I was bitten? Is that even possible?

Hmph. I guess loving someone really can make you give up anything just to keep them safe.

"Usagi!" Amu practically sobbed. She really was loud. Amu, Usagi, and Mei came in, running towards me.

"Right here," Amu pointed at my bite.

Usagi moved over to my side, examining the bite. She took her backpack off her back and rummaged through it. She got out a few cotton balls and alcohol. She poured some on a cotton ball. "Sorry Ikuto. This will sting. A lot."

She lightly dabbed the cotton ball on the bite. I winced, all the air inside of me leaving. I started to squirm, wanting the stinging to stop.

She pulled away when she was done. She got out a flashlight and examined it. Her eyes widen at the sight.

A tear started to slowly fall down Usagi's cheek. She shook her head and stood up. She turned towards Amu, covering her face with her bangs.

"Amu..." She started. "There's nothing I can do... Just by looking at it, I know I can't... I'm so sorry..."

"Eh...?" Amu said.

"Amu-."

"NO! NO WAY AM I KILLING YOU!" Amu shouted.

"Amu, we don't have a choice..." I said.

"I-I can't..."

"You can."

Amu hesitated. She nodded. I gave her my gun. She pulled it up towards my head. Her hand wouldn't stop shaking... "I-I-I..." Amu stuttered. "No." Her knees buckled and she dropped the gun. She starred at the ground, crying her heart out for the millionth time now.

I turned towards Usagi. I mouthed the words, 'Drag her away. Take her. Help her. Protect her. Please.'

Usagi nodded. She turned towards Mei, who also nodded. They slowly walked towards Amu, each grabbing one arm. They started pulling her, using all their strength to do so.

"What...?" Amu said, clearly confused. "Wait, what... NO. NO, USAGI LET ME GO. MEI, LISTEN TO ME. LET ME GO!"

"Mei, move the lid." Usagi said.

Mei moved the lid and came back down. She wrapped her arms around Amu's waist. Usagi climbed up, reaching down waiting for Mei to get Amu up enough for her to get her out here.

Mei slowly forced Amu up the ladder. She grabbed one of Amu's arm, throwing it up towards Usagi's. Usagi grabbed it and pulled her up. She threw her out, Amu rolling till her back hit a large rock.

Mei looked back at me and sadly smiled. "Goodbye... Ikuto." Mei climbed up the ladder and closed the lid.

That was the first time... Mei called me by my name...

* * *

**This chapter was probably kind of lame. Short also. Well, I hope you liked it~ See you in the next chapter~! ^w^**


	7. Chapter 7

**Ahahaha~ I hope you liked the whole, 'Ikuto turning into a zombie' thing. Anyways, ON WITH THE STORY~**

**I do not own Shugo Chara or any of it's characters expect my own.**

* * *

We... We really just left Ikuto to die... Didn't we? Though even if I did stay, or took him with us... He would still turn, right? There is nothing we can do about this.

"Usagi... Mei." I stopped dead in my tracks. They both turned. Worried expressions were planted on their faces. "Did... Did you like Ikuto?"

They both looked at each other, then back at me and nodded. "Of course we did." Usagi said.

"Then... Then why did we just leave him to die!? Couldn't we have tried to do something!?" I shouted.

Usagi frowned. "Amu, I don't know to heal zombie bites. Hell, I barely know how they work. And... The reason we dragged you out of there was because... We wanted him to be happy... Before he..." Usagi looked down, not wanting to finish her sentence.

"He asked us to do this. So we granted his wish." Usagi finished.

"I..." I stuttered. "I see..."

"And so," Usagi continued. "We're going to protect you."

I looked up at them. They were not kidding. They were dead serious.

"No. Don't you dare put yourself into danger just for my sake." I said.

"But..." Usagi said. "That's too bad. We're not giving you an option here." She smiled at me.

"You can't get everything your way Amu. It's not our fault we live in such a... cruel world."

* * *

"It's over here." Usagi pointed down a path made of rocks. "At the end of this, we'll find the place I was at before I met you. Don't worry Amu. You can trust me. I'm glad we ended up near this place. Come on!" She started running down the pathway.

Mei and I followed, careful not to trip on the rocks. We reached the so called building Usagi used to live in before she met us.

"Right there!" She pointed at a factory-like building. We started running towards the building.

"The entrance is over here." She led us around the back. At the back was a door. On the top left corner of the door was a camera. Beside the door was a buzzer and on top of it was a microphone. She pressed the buzzer and muttered something into the microphone. I wasn't able to make out the words. The sound of a door unlatching was heard. Usagi turned the doorknob and entered. She motioned for us to come in. We followed her inside. The inside was pretty factory-like as well.

People greeted Usagi as she walked in. They seemed surprised to see her alive.

She stopped and faced me. She smiled. "Wait here for a moment please." She motioned for Mei to follow. They ran off into a room. Probably an office.

They came back with a man following them. He smiled at her. "Are you Amu Hinamori?"

I nodded. "Yes, I am."

"I see. I'm Usagi's and Mei's father. Thank you for bringing back my precious daughters. How can I ever repay you?" He said.

"Well," I said. "I would like to know how they came to meet me."

"Ah, you see, zombies attacked us and somehow Usagi and Mei managed to escape. I guess they ran till they reached you."

"I see. Well I do need more supplies. Ammo and such." I said.

"Of course. Would you like to sleep here for the night as well?" He asked.

I shrugged. "Beats going back out there."

* * *

Usagi's father, Kenzo, showed me the way down to the room I was going to stay in.

"If you need anything, please don't hesitate to ask." He said.

I nodded, "Thank you."

He turned around and walked out, shutting the door behind him.

I walked up to the bed, taking off my pack which was now filled with new supplies and ammo. I plopped it beside the bed. I crawled into the bed, laying down on my back.

I was exhausted. I mean, why wouldn't I be after all I've already been through?

I couldn't help close my eyes as I drifted off to sleep.

* * *

The sound of a loud voice woke me up. It sounded like Usagi's. I looked around. No one was here.

"GOOD MORNING~!" Usagi's voice boomed. It seemed to be coming from an intercom.

"I AM BACK BITCHES. THAT'S RIGHT I'M BACK. I HOPE YOUR READY TO SERVE ME AGAIN!" _Serve her...?_

"ANYWAYS, A NEW PERSON HAS JOINED US TODAY. HER NAME IS AMU HINAMORI! SHE'S IN ROOM 24. NOW THIS IS A DEMAND. _GET AMU HINAMORI!"_

* * *

**Feel those amazing feels of suspense. I think I did quite well on this one. I hope you liked this chapter~ See you in the next one! Ja nee~!**


	8. Chapter 8

**I'm trying to make this more dramatic so I can feed on you with my sadism~ =w=. KAY. Let's see if this the day I feed on your feels~! Enjoy. **

**I do not own Shugo Chara or any of it's characters expect my own. **

* * *

_Wait... WHAT!? _What is Usagi saying... Why...?

"_AHAHAHA!_ Oh, I'm sorry Amu... You're probably very confused now. ON SECOND THOUGHT, GET HER BUT DON'T DO ANYTHING TO HER. IF YOU DO ONE SINGLE THING TO HER THERE WILL BE... _PUNISHMENTS... AHAHAHAHA~! _Come now Amu... We have some explaining to do..."

* * *

"LET ME GO!" I screamed. "I SAID LET ME GO!" I struggled to get away from the grip of the men who are supposedly dragging me to Usagi. My head hit the floor of the office with a big 'thud' as they threw me in.

I looked up. There I was, laying down at Usagi's feet. She was sitting in a chair, looking down at me. She smirked.

"Tie her." She said.

One man got a chair and two others got me by the arms and lifted me up into the chair. They got rope and wrapped it around my body to the back of the chair, tying it carefully, then tied my hands.

"Hmph." Usagi said. "Much better."

"Okay, your dismissed. But you," She pointed at a buff man in a suit. "Stay. I might need you." He nodded.

She clapped her hands together and smiled at me. "Now we start the explaining! I'm sure your wondering what's going on."

"I sure am as hell wondering." I spat.

"Oh..." Her eyebrow raised in amusement. "Feisty.. I like it." She smirked.

"Well," She started. "I don't wanna just tell you everything. So you may ask the questions. Go on."

"Tch." I said. "First I would like to know what the hell is going on."

"Good question. You see Amu... I'm not the innocent girl you think I am. Neither is Mei. Well kind of. But that's not the point. You see, we're a... _group_ here. We're called 'Silvernight Bullets.' Of course I'm leader. Yes, who would of ever thought a young girl like me would be leader of a thing like this. We practically only take men in. Only few females get to come, though that's highly rare. Mostly because of the way we do _things_ here. We take the best of the best here. Before the zombie apocalypse happened we would steal things from people we found precious. The only way to steal it was to kidnap them. We brought them here and gave them a choice. Work as a slave here or _die. _Though, that's not all we do. But we'll get back to that in a moment. So, yes we would kidnap them. We gave them a choice, like I just said. Either be a slave or die. If they were to be a slave, they would be like the ones here..."

She walked to another door in the office. It had a window beside it. She raised the curtain. My eyes widen in horror. They weren't just _any_ kind of slaves. They were also sex slaves. Most were girls, of course. But there were also boys. Some sexually abused them and some just hit them for their own amusement. The slaves were chained to the wall with a person standing in front of each one. One had a rope in his hand, hitting the girl with it. She had all kinds of burns, bruises and cuts all over her body. She sobbed silently as the rope hit her across her face. She cried out. She tried her best to stay quiet as the man in front of her abused her.

"Do you see those chains around their neck?" Usagi said. "We put that chain around each of our slaves. If they choose to not be a slave anymore, they get to die. I have a remote that can work for each of these chains. The remote has a sensor and who ever I point at can die almost instantly. I just press the button and the chain slowly tightens around their neck, slowly killing them." She started laughing. "Isn't it great!?" She looked at me with psychopathic eyes. She smiled that wicked smile of hers. "Then we get their bodies and throw them into a fire, turning them into ashes. We do the same for those who choose not to be our slave. We also have others working around the building."

She looked at me again and lowered her face to mine. "I hope you understood half of what we do."

"SHUT UP!" I shouted. She still had the same expression on her face. She didn't flinch at all. "HOW COULD YOU DO THAT TO INNOCENT PEOPLE!?"

She turned her head to the side in confusion. "Because if we don't make them a slave or kill them, our secret will be released..."

"THAT'S NOT WHAT I MEAN!"

"Oh?" She said. "Then what do you mean, _Amu?_"

I just starred at her with the loss of words.

She smirked. "I thought so."

"Of course, we also do this for fun." She said as she slumped back into her chair.

"But..." I starred down at the floor. "But... Why those stupid reasons for... killing... such innocent people..."

"Hm? Because we always wanted fame, glory, money. But we could never get those could we? We are feared by many. Who we've got here is known as some of the most feared men in Japan. Females as well. We have at least 3 females. 265 men. No one _ever_ tries to go near us. We did this all because we wanted what we couldn't get just by working a plain old job. We wanted more. And it's so much easier and funnier this way, don't you think? I hope this clears things up now. We've also done top secret work. And the biggest thing we've ever done is... Well, why should I tell you?"

"You bitch..." I spat.

"Ahahaha~" She said. "I am a bitch aren't I?"

"Now Amu... After all that we've been through... I've found you rather impressive. And I would like for you to join the Silvernight Bullets. So what do you say?" She smiled at me.

"Actually..." I said. "I've found you quite impressive as well. And this does seem rather... nice..."

She raised an eyebrow, "Oh? So is that a yes?"

I looked up and smiled wickedly. "Why, yes it is."

"Oh, how glad I am to hear that." She said. "Untie her." She looked at the man. He nodded in response.

He walked up to me untying the rope around my body. Then slowly untied the ones on my wrists. I smiled.

"Like fucking hell I would say yes." I reached down into my boot and aimed at her. I shot the bullet, but she swiftly moved to the side.

"Oh, I knew this would happen. NOW. AIM." She turned towards the man again, who had gotten out two guns, aiming at her. "One move and your done with, Amu."

I froze, starring directly into her eyes. My gun was still aimed at her. I know this is stupid but...

I shot the next bullet. This time I shot it lower. I aimed at her leg, but she just spread her legs, dodging it effortlessly. I heard another gunshot and realized... I'm going to die.

But the bullets never hit me. I turned my head to the side and saw a body slumped to the ground...

What?

I looked down at the body. It was the female I saw earlier getting abused. She had the chain around her neck. She was still covered with all kinds of marks. Blood slowly spilled from her body. Two holes were made in her stomach. She smiled at me and mouthed the words, 'Thank you. Goodbye.'

She just saved me... But... I never knew her... She didn't know me... So why?

Usagi looked down at the body and shook her head in disapproval. "Our best slave. Gone. Punishment time..." She walked up to the man and lifted her leg. She kicked him in the crotch. He silently screamed. He fell to his knees and then slowly to his side. Usagi smirked. "Weak." She got the rope and started hitting him across the face with it. Marks started forming on his face along with blood starting to trickle down his cheeks. He groaned in pain.

"Now just one more time..." Usagi said. She hit his crotch again with the rope with way more force than all the hits combined. He yelped as his eyes started to roll back. His eyelids slid down and he was completely still. Usagi smirked. "There. Finished" She put the rope away.

"Now... It's my turn Amu." She grabbed the two guns beside the body. She aimed at me. "Prepare to die, Amu."

"Ha." I said. "Sorry, but I don't plan to die just yet." I noticed that the rope curled around Usagi's ankle. The other end of the rope was right beside me.

I look at the rope then back at her and smirked. Her eyes widened as she look down at her ankle in sudden realization.

"Wait NO-" Usagi said.

I bent down quickly and pulled the rope with all my might. Usagi was pull down onto the ground, her head slamming into the wall. One of the guns fell up in the air, hitting Usagi right on the head. She slid down the wall, blood trickling down her face and through her back. She opened one of her eyes and faced me. I aimed my gun to her stomach.

"Kill me" She said. She smiled at me.

"Okay, I will." I shot and she immediately coughed up blood. "Ha..." She said in a hoarse voice. "I hope you realized what you've done... BECAUSE I'M THE ONE WHO STARTED THE ZOMBIE APOCALYPSE~ I'M THE ONLY ONE WHO KNOWS HOW TO END IT! AHAHAHA~" She coughed up more blood from the screaming. She looked up at me one more time.

"Now..." She said softly, sounding serious. "Do one thing for me. Tell Mei I love her."

"No." I replied.

"I thought you would say that..." She looked down and smiled softly. "Damn it. Defeated by a low-life like you. How stupid."

"Oh, I'm no low life." I said.

"Hm," She said. "I seemed to have doubted you Amu. But oh well. You will die eventually. You will soon die. _Watch."_ She looked at me with her psychopathic eyes again. They sparkled wickedly. "Well then. Goodbye Amu." She closed her eyes. Her chest slowly moved. Then completely stopped.

"Idiot Usagi..."

I walked out of the office, forgetting how others were here and how they possibly just heard the whole thing. Tons of men were crowded around the door. Mei was in the front, carrying a chainsaw. Her eyes glistened with pure hatred.

"YOU KILLED ONEE-SAN!?" She screamed. "YOU BITCH, YOUR GOING TO PAY!" She raised her chainsaw and threw herself at me.

* * *

**Long chapter. I think this is dramatic enough. You better be happy. I think this might be my best chapter yet. Thank you to everyone who has read my story this far. It means so much. It makes me very happy to see you guys liking my writing. Well, I'll see you in the next chapter~!**


	9. Chapter 9

**I have nothing to say... Excep**t...

**I like pandas~ =w=. ENJOY~!**

**I do not own Shugo Chara or any of it's characters. **

* * *

Shit, shit, shit , _SHIT!_

All the air was knocked out of me as the chainsaw came in contact with my abdomen. Mei dug it in until I finally fell back.

I lay on the ground, a pool of blood already surrounding me. I stared at her. My vision was very fuzzy. Everything was one bid blur.

I stared up at Mei, who's eyes were blood-shot red from crying. "You..." She said. "You killed Onee-san. Onee-san was the only one... The only one who actually cared for me..." She looked down just enough for her bangs to cover her eyes.

"When I was 2 and Usagi was 6, our mother died. That's when our father went crazy and tried to kill us. He blamed us for her death. He thought that because..."

* * *

_Flashback_

* * *

"_Alright girls, calm down." Mei's and Usagi's mom giggled. "The ice cream shop is over here. We'll be there soon, alright?" She smiled._

_"Uh-huh!" Mei nodded._

_They waited for the walking sign to appear. When it did, they walked happily across the street. _

_Someone from behind them came running down the street. He bumped into Mei making her lose her balance. Mei fell, slightly rubbing her leg. _

_"MEI!" Usagi screamed. _

_"Eh...?" Mei looked up, slightly confused. Of course, she was 2 so she didn't know what to do or think. What Mei didn't know was a big truck was headed her way. _

_"MEI!" Her mom yelled as she ran back into the street. She looked to the side and saw what she had to do to save Mei. She grabbed Mei and tossed her to Usagi. Usagi quickly wrapped her arms around Mei as she was thrown at her. Usagi fell back from the impact, but she ignored the pain that shot up her. _

_Mei turned back around to see the truck hit her mother. Mei's eye widened. They quickly filled with tears. "Mom... my?" _

_She didn't want to watch but she couldn't turn away either. _

_She watched as her mother's body was bent. She could hear her mother's neck crack as it was thrown against the truck. _

_"MOMMY!" _

* * *

_"IT'S ALL YOUR FAULT!" Mei's father said as he slapped her. "ALL YOUR DAMNED FAULT!"_

_Mei sobbed as she got constantly hit. Though she allowed him to. She didn't resist or anything. Because she knew it was her fault her mother had died. Even she knew that. _

_Usagi came out of the kitchen, which is where she was, holding a knife. She walked up to the back of her father and inserted the knife into his flesh._

_"That's enough father." She said. She pulled the knife out as he crumpled to the floor. _

_She crouched down and smiled at Mei. "Dont worry Mei, I'll protect you from now on." _

_Mei blinked, not exactly understanding what her older sister just said to her but she understood the 'Dont worry' and "Protect' part. Mei nodded. _

_"And one day... I'll make sure we never get treated like this again. One day, I'll make sure we're the leaders of something so people won't choose to mess around with us so easily." Usagi muttered. _

* * *

"She's the only one who cared..." Mei said. "YET YOU TOOK HER AWAY FROM ME!"

"I will make you pay Amu..." Mei walked up to me, putting her legs on either side of me. She drew out the sword she had apparently strapped to her back. She lightly pressed it above the area she cut me with the chainsaw. She lifted it up and jabbed it into that area. Pain jolted through my body. I cried out.

"Do you like that Amu?" Mei says. "Do you like the pain your feeling? Does it feel nice?"

She lifted it up again and was about to jab it in again when she suddenly stopped.

"Huh...?" Mei says. She turns around to come face-to-face with a boy smiling down at her.

"I'm sorry," The boy says. "But I don't think you should do that."

"What...?" Mei says, slightly shocked at what is happening. "Who... WHO ARE YOU!?"

* * *

**Ah... I don't even know what to say anymore... BUT I'LL SAY THIS~**

**Potatoes. They will soon eat us all. (Unless Sasha/Potato Girl can save us.) KAY SEE YOU IN THE NEXT CHAPTER~ **

**Ja nee! **


	10. Chapter 10

**I have nothing to say... So enjoy... (Wow, I'm lame today... o.O)**

**I do not own Shugo Chara or any of it's characters expect my own.**

* * *

The boy has a mask. It's big enough to where I can't see any details of the person's face.

"Now," said the boy. "I'll be taking this." He forced the katana out of Mei's hand.

"Eh!?"

"And now, I'll slice you up with it." He pointed the sword towards Mei.

She starred at him at first, but then slightly smirked. "Alright, fine by me." She got her chainsaw out. "Your gonna regret this." She charged at the boy, aiming in the chest area. He dodged swiftly. He slapped her on the back with the flat end of the sword.

"W-what!?" Mei cried out. "You dodged my attack!?" I could see why she was chocked. She charged at him with great speed and aim. But he still dodged carelessly.

"I don't think you should underestimate me... _Mei." _He says.

"How do you know my name!?"

This time the boy charged. Mei blocked it. She pushed him back a bit.

"Oh... What good reflexes..." says the boy. "Though that was only the beginning."

He charges again at full speed. He flips over Mei and jabs into her back. She threw her arms behind her back. She blocked it with her chainsaw once again.

"Ha... Well then... I guess..." I couldn't hear his voice after that. I am really sleepy. I want to sleep but I can't. Why?

Ah... Well... It's over anyways. I'm gonna die anyways. I just want to sleep now. I force my eyes close and relax. Well then. _Goodnight._

"AMU DON'T SLEEP!" I heard his voice call out. My eyes shot open. Huh?

He was looking at me. His body was moving, fighting off Mei, but his eyes were planted on me.

"STAY STILL WOULD YOU!? WHY DON'T YOU DIE?!" Mei screamed.

He finally looked at her again. He raised up his katana and said, "Why don't you?" He stabbed in the katana into her belly and dug it in more as it entered her. She shrieked. She grabbed the end of the katana that was in her abdomen and tried to pull it out. As she struggled more blood came out, she finally gave up.

She looked up at the boy and smiled. "Congratulations..." And the life in her eyes left.

The boy dropped the katana and ran over to me. He knelt down beside me. He examined my cuts.

"Sheesh Amu." He says. "I leave you on your own and you do this."

"What...? Who are you?"

"Oh?" He said. "Have you forgotten my voice already, dearest Amu?"

"What are you talking about?" I say, clearly confused.

He reaches for his mask and slowly pulls it up.

My eyes widen at the sight. _How...?_

"Surprise..." Ikuto says.

* * *

**I HOPE YOUR HAPPY NOW! (Ahahaha~ I love you guys... =w=.)**


End file.
